


Lunatic, or, Rare Implies Dangerous

by elfiepike



Category: 10th Kingdom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-18
Updated: 2004-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He makes Virginia nervous: her stomach flutters when he stands too close (which is really any distance whatsoever when he's looking at her with those hungry eyes); her lung capacity seems to shrink, so all her inhalations are short and breathy; she is so easily distracted around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunatic, or, Rare Implies Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Please see the end notes for warnings.

part one:

He makes Virginia nervous: her stomach flutters when he stands too close (which is really any distance whatsoever when he's looking at her with those hungry eyes); her lung capacity seems to shrink, so all her inhalations are short and breathy; she is so easily distracted around him.

She doesn't know if this is love, or whatever. She knows she likes Wolf, even though she doesn't trust him. She finds him quite attractive, with his enthusaism for--well, with his enthusiasm for _her_ is appealing. (She doesn't think she's ever met anyone like him, back home, but thinking about that always ends like this: _I want to go home, when can I go home_ so she tries to avoid comparisons.)

So really, the nervousness could almost be seen as a good thing.

Except he never looks away from her for very long, and she's seen the way he eats.

 

interlude:

Wolf can't help it when his mouth gets away from him.

 

part two:

She wakes up to Wolf calling her name. "Virginia, Virginia," he's saying, practically singing, his voice soft and dark like the shadows.

It's still dark. She can't have been asleep for more than an hour. "Wolf?" She has to clear her throat twice before the sound comes out correctly. "What is it?"

"Virginia," he says again, "look at the moon!"

She does, startled by the wonder in his voice. ( _But he's seen the moon thousands of times, right?_ ) "Oh, oh," she says.

The moon is full, it's cratered surface the largest dinner plate hanging in the night sky.

"Oh!" she says again. "Wolf, it's--"

He's right there, right next to her. "Virginia, you are so delicious," he says. "The way you smell, the sounds of your name, ' _Virginia_ '," he says, enunciating her syllables as if through molasses.

"Wolf," she starts, but the moon is so bright, and he's so close, so instead of finishing her thought, she kisses him.

 

interlude:

Ask anyone and they'll tell you this: _You can't trust a wolf. The minute you're unawares, that's when the beast will strike._

 

part three:

His teeth are smooth against her tongue; his mouth tastes strangely metallic; his stubble scratches her jaw imprecisely.

 _The moon has made me crazy_ , she thinks. _This isn't who I am!_

She doesn't stop him when his fingertips trace a path under her skirt.

"Wolf," she gasps.

His breath is warm against her throat. "Do you like this, Virginia? Do you like this?"

"Yes," she says. "Yes."

She doesn't see his eyes flash yellow.

 

epilogue:

 _All predators, in order to survive, must eat animals that give them more energy then it took to kill them._

**Author's Note:**

> The quote at the end was from a webpage that apparently no longer exists - [boomerwolf.com](http://www.boomerwolf.com/hunt4.htm). WARNINGS: implied cannibalism/murder.


End file.
